Two-Handed (Skyrim)
The art of combat using two-handed weapons such as greatswords, battleaxes, and warhammers. Those trained in this skill deliver deadlier blows. Two-Handed is a skill in , and is one of the six skills that falls under The Warrior play-style. Two-handed skill is raised by the use of large weapons that are wielded with two hands. Due to the use of both hands, a spell or another weapon cannot be used while a two-handed weapon is equipped. When using two-handed weapons in ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, ''the weapon can be used to block incoming attacks. Two-handed weapons do significantly more damage, but they take more time to swing and their power attacks use more stamina than any other type of weapon. Comparisons with other games Staves no longer require two-hands to wield. Books and quests Books *King *Words and Philosophy - found at the end of Geirmund's Hall, which is east of Ivarstead. *Battle of Sancre Tor *Song of Hrormir - found in throne room chest in Yngol Barrow and at the back of Abandoned Prison *The Legendary Sancre Tor *Oghma Infinium - when the Path of the Warrior is taken, each combat skill increases by 5, including Two-Handed. The following miscellaneous quest increases the Two-Handed Skill: *Solve Octieve San's debt problem in Solitude. *Retrieve Rjorn's Drum for Giraud Gemane in the Bards College in Solitude. This quest also increases Block, One-handed, Smithing, Heavy Armor, and Archery. Trainers *Torbjorn Shatter-Shield (Expert): Windhelm *Vilkas of The Companions (Master): Jorrvaskr, Whiterun *Fura Bloodmouth (Master): Castle Volkihar (Dawnguard required) Two-Handed weapons The following are the confirmed weapons that benefit from this skill: Craftable weapons This is a list of Two-Handed weapons that the player is able to craft at a Forge given the appropriate perks. *Battleaxe - Iron, Steel, Dwarven, Orcish, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric, Dragonbone, Nord Hero *Greatsword - Iron, Steel, Dwarven, Orcish, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric, Dragonbone Nord Hero *War Hammers - Iron, Steel, Dwarven, Orcish, Elven, Glass, Ebony, Daedric, Dragonbone Non-craftable weapons This is a list of Two-Handed weapons that are not able to be crafted by the player. They are either received as a quest reward or looted throughout the world. They may or may not be unique. *Battleaxes - Ancient Nordic, Wuuthrad, Skyforge Steel, Drainblood, Headsman's Axe**, Rueful Axe, The Woodsman's Friend *Greatswords - Ancient Nordic, Silver, Skyforge Steel, Ebony Blade** *Warhammers - Aegisbane, The Longhammer, Trollsbane, Volendrung - **These two weapons are wielded with two hands and level up the two handed skill when used but are governed by the One-Handed skill. This is most likely a bug. Note: may not be a complete list. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Damage The two-handed skill directly increases the damage dealt with two-handed weapons. For each skill level, the damage increases by 0.5%. This increase is multiplicative with damage increase from the barbarian perk and weapon improvements. Bugs * Sometimes, when an enemies head is decapitated, the enemy will not die and will keep fighting you. *When decapitating someone their head will not be decapitated. See also *Perks *Skill (Skyrim) *Weapons (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Two-Handed